Young Rider
by Mr.unknow
Summary: As a successor of a hard-boiled Detective and Kamen rider, the young Rider continued his work of solving crimes, and fight against monsters. As this Detective gotten an Anonymous tip of Giga memories at a Cadmus Labs at Washington DC, he take the case, find out there more to it than he thought. As he team up with a group of sidekicks things would never be the same. Oc-x-?
1. Chapter 1

**Mr.?: **Hey readers out there, Mr-Unknow here to give you given you a story I thought it could be fun to try, as this is a kamen rider crossover with the Justice league, or D.C comic universe but mostly dealing with 'Young Justice'.

**Other self**: (So superheroes with masks heroes?)

**Mr.?: **Yea, is that so hard to think about?

**Other self**: (Nothing, but why young justice, why not justice league or something likes avengers?)

**Mr.?**: Because I am writing them, just like your wording when I hear them.

**Other self**: (So you can write something about god-like superhero?)

**Mr.?** : I could, but that would be something else, but I'm not doing that, I'm doing this but now it time to do the disclamer.

**Other self**: (Disclaimer- We do not own kamen rider or D.C comic. We're not in this for the money, just the reviews. We don't make fun of people, just the character or ourselfs.)

**Mr.?** : nice now say the other one about haters and the Warnings

**Other self**: (Do I have to?)

**Mr.?**: (yes, now do it before I write something about you)

**Other self**: (Fine… We will not listen, read, or reply to anyone who hates this story. If you hate it, leave. If you keep pushing, you'll will be reported. And if you are a critic… screw off; we know some of you guys are cyber bullies. There will be warnings, if they don't follow them, tough luck it's there fault they didn't read the warning.)

Mr. ?: Now onto the story

-Full Summery-

As a successor of a hard-boiled (or half- boiled) Detective and Great Kamen rider, the young Rider continued his work of solving crimes, and fight against monsters.

As this Detective gotten an Anonymous call from someone, a tip of Giga memories at a Cadmus Labs at Washington D.C, he take the case, find the lower level, and meet some young heroes. His night of awakening start there, and soon become something bigger than a kamen Rider.

-pairing-

Oc-x-?

(You pick)

Batgirl

Super-girl (Not a female vertion of Superboy)

Power-girl

Zatanna

Cheshire

Artemis

Aquagirl

Megan

Raven

Starfire

Or anyname you may suggest

I will suggest if the any of the girls that is pick, should have a Rider system as well? Also if any ties then it's a tie

-Story Start-

July 2th: New York City (Down Town) - Hard-boiled Detective Agency

Crime never rest, within the city that never sleeps. It's never too easy for a guy like me, I run a business that help people, find lost people, Track down a few criminals, and one time finding a lost dog, for a case like that it was simple as the Dogs loves meat.

Robert Royal, age 16, 5'8 blue eyes, light brown hair. This is who I am and many would ask how I got where I am today? Easy to tell, very smart for my age to graduate high school at 14, and within 2 years a bachelor's degree of law certifying all with help of course, but let's start where it began for me, it was about the time I escape from an Orphanage.

I never grow up with a family and I always run away from orphanages as not everyone is treated not even if it's a 2 star hotel, the people running it are crap and never treat no one fair, the school have a poor education teacher who ether mostly high on drugs or just intoxicated with booze. I get away from that place and live on my own after a couple of days before the police find me and send me back.

Anyways this one time I gotten out of the orphanage through easy lock windows, which they should be change by now, but none the smartest around, I ran into someone, someone I saw as a man with guts, and courage as I saw this man as he was Skull, kamen rider Skull.

Taken a short cut out of the area, I ran into a fight between a spider creature and Skull figure wearing a white fedora, as I didn't know who he was before, but what I saw was something I couldn't say in my own words. A woman who was in trouble as well stuck in a web and the spider seem to be the villain and then I hear the Skull man say, "Count up your sins." And soon the fight ended with Skull using a power I never seen before I seen the justice league fight and they got nothing on him as I saw the skull guy using a skull made of energy and kick at the spider and soon the fight was over.

Soon enough the spider guy turn into a guy with something coming out of his neck and exploded, and the skull change into a man who was still wearing the white fedora, as he helped the girl get free of the webs, and soon walked away. Soon I follow, but I didn't know who the guy was as he found me fast as he took a corner and follow through next thing I knew I was held at my shirt.

We soon talk after that asking why I was following him and such and all I said I wanted to know the skull man. He told me to go home… I told him I don't got one and I was an orphan, then he told me to go back to the Orphanage then, and then I told him I won't go back to the orphanage because how bad it was. As I told him my story, he did felt bad but nothing he could do and just told me just go back and face it as a man. Face it as men… how can I? I'm not strong, I'm not fearless, and I not even big. I ran to him as he walk ahead and soon asked… no begged him for me to stay with him, teach me how to be a man, and soon I was his protege and he became my Boss as I also nick name him.

That may have been 8 years ago, but from that day as he took me in… well not really of adopting me but more of him being my guardian, things were looking up. As he let me stay at his office/home (Think of the office in KR'W') and I was truly felt happy, and free. Sometime after that, I laughing my butt off when I heard the people at the orphanage was arrested for child abuse and drug smuggling. In a way I knew the people who show up at the orphanage won't people looking to adopted kids like me. Heck it wasn't even possible for anyone to know until I meet, 'Boss'. He did his own research of what was happening there and ask for a help and soon the whole operation of drug smuggling was gone. I looked my boss as a hero, more of a hero than the justice league.

A few months after he sends me off to school; a real school with real teachers and not alcoholic person or drug addict. I learn hard, well and open my mind to things as I thought if I ever wanted to be like 'Boss' then I'll think like him, I'll be Hard-boiled student, and maybe a great kamen rider, as I take it 'Boss' uses two devises as one was the 'lost driver' and the other was a Gaia memory of skull, as he told me different of memories of T1 memories and T2 memories as one was raw making while the other is refined, but with them he became kamen rider Skull. As my time in school goes by, I was skipping grads and went to middle school to high school in 2 years and got out of high school within 2 years as well.

'Boss' was proud of me and said I would soon to be a true hard-boiled… if I can figure out a way to not burn coffee beans, as I mostly take it as a joke for he want to roast his own beans but he keep burning them, but he also tell me when I do become hard-boiled he'll give me his hat and my own T2 memory. During my time with him as I come to the place empty, leaving a note saying he'll be gone for a few days, as I know he's working a case with him as the kamen Rider. He tells me numbers stories of when he is kamen rider skull and what kind of business he runs even have a personal policy of never getting clients in danger.

Anyways as I was saying before, I find the office empty and find a note that tell me 'Boss' was on a job, and also telling me that someone would watch over me as well, and I got to say I meet a lot of bosses Friends… if I could even call them that as they were kind of weird. I meet a guy named Wally West saying he own the 'Boss' for saving his life and I respect that, he was somewhat of an easy guy to get along with, but for some reason he has an impatient problem like time was against him or something, heck I even see his foot moving fast, and it was looked to be a blur and got annoying fast.

The next person I meet that 'Boss' knows was a man with glasses called Clent Clark, as he saying he knew 'Boss' while he work a case in metropolis as I know that true, as 'Boss' did take me there once because he could find a baby sitter for me and needed to work an important case. He told me he work for the daily planet that was a news organization, as I ask him, has he even done great news before? Clent told me he work stories about Superman and as how he move like a speeding bullet, can leap building in a single bound, and strong as a hundred bulls.

When the time 'Boss' couldn't find a baby sitter he takes me to where his job took him and a few of them came to Gotham where crime was higher than anywhere else and he drop me off at a mansion where I meet a billionaire Bruce Wayne, which was so cool, he was famous and well repeated, as I understand he didn't stay home much because of work which I have no idea what he does in the first place, I also meet his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, a nice old man who calls me young master, which made me feel somewhat special. We talk and I tell him about time in school on how I skip grades, push back bullies, and talk about 'Boss' when I see him fighting monsters called Dopant.

The 3rd person I meet while in Gotham was a kid a few years younger than me, and calls himself called Dick, which I couldn't keep a straight face about, as it was a name of a male organs, as he got mad at me for saying, 'Hey Dicky', but gotten used to it… sometimes. It was fun being there, other than that Bruce give off a feeling of something dark, which put a chill down my spine even time I look him in the eyes, that show me there something about him to be truly fear, but I couldn't understand what it was.

We came back to New York a few days later but before we left, Bruce Wayne gave me a book and says, it will come in handy, as he given was a book of basic karate and he was right about it coming in hand as when I've gotten out of high school, 'Boss' took me on my first job, thinking it would be just a catching a theft, but he was more trouble than boss thought, tricking 'Boss' and running away I caught up to him and the guy had a knife and so with the basic form of defends I learn from the book. Side stepping from a cut and hit him in the rubs twice and kick his chest to put him down, as 'boss' catch up to us, he says that was dangers, but I saw he was proud of me.

Soon enough he took me around to do a few cases and I started to learn how 'Boss' does it. Looks at the area, does his research and he only looked up objects and a person history and he solves the case in just a few days, as he may make mistakes he told me you can't get them all, but sometimes you can get them later.

It was nice working with 'Boss' on some of his jobs, but there are time that I'm busy trying to get into college and he just leave me be and I thought he'll be good by himself, but its seem I keep forgetting… we're all human, as one night a knock came at the door of the office.

-Flash back-

The wind was blow slightly outside with the rain as well it seem just a friendly storm, as I was reading some books on college education and a few Martial arts and it was silent other than the wind blowing outside and then, 'Knock knock', closing my book and heading to the door as it was knocking again but faster and harder.

"Alright already, I'm coming." As I said and when I open the door, my eyes widen to see 'Boss' holding a kid around my age while covering a spot on his white coat which was crimson red. "Boss!" I went to his side and I said to Him, "Help to the couch." as we and the boy who seems to be helping 'Boss' but he was worn out already as he drop down as when I drop "Boss' on the couch.

"Boss, what happen? Why did you do it alone? I could have helped." as I said to him and he just laugh a bit and said, "You have more important things to worry about." He started to cough and blood spat out from his mouth, as when I saw that I was about to reach the phone as I said, "I'm calling an ambulant." But I gotten a tug on my shirt and it was Boss who was holding me back from reaching the phone.

"No... We still have a job to do." As he said weak and I just knee to him and said, "Come on 'boss', your shot, your bleeding out." He didn't say much of anything but he took off his hat as he move close to me and said, "I'm done Robert, but now it's your turn." as he said when he place the hat on my head, I quickly took off the hat and looked at it and I remember what he said to me long ago and then I looked at 'Boss' and said, "But I haven't deserve it yet."

He smile one last time and then he pull something out from his coat he said, "Finish the Job, then you… deserve… it." His hand let go of the object he had in his hand as it drop to the floor and his eyes lost his light. "Boss?" I said as I shook him slightly. "Boss?!" I shook him harder and then he body fell to the side. "BOSS!"

On the floor was two objects one was the lost driver and the other was a T2 Gaia Memory of 'Joker'.

-End flashback-

That night was the last time I saw him alive, finish his last job, and the hat 'Boss' gave me… I couldn't bring myself to wear it. My night of beginning, as well a partnership with the guy 'Boss' Brought in things were different. As I gotten to know the guy name was Phillies like the baseball team, but I call him Phil.

The Case 'Boss' was working on was a mass produce of T1 Gaia memories by an Organization called, 'The museum'. It was somewhat simple, shut them down and beat the bad guys and for some reason Phil was a side project , 'The museum' was working on called 'The Gaia library ' that says holds all of the world knowledge even if was history or recent events. I didn't know what they wanted out of him but 'Boss' saved him for a reason and I treated him like a client and keep him out of harm's way, and the job was done but it was the last I heard of them as I found report of other factories of other area, I don't know of or can't find them at all, all I could do for now was wait and hope to bring down the whole Organization for good one day but until then I had to close down the Agency.

Mouths after the job I was attending college alone with Phil, and thank to him I've gotten the bachelor's degree while he gotten master degree in literature, for me I was thinking it was the 'Gaia library' helping him out most of the time, but anyways soon enough I re-open the Agency, and it was back on its feet within a few days, thanks to Phil as he the one with the info, I just find clues with him solving a piece of a puzzle with me holding the other piece, but sometime there are some job I did alone for reason I would say are personal.

'Riiinnng!' The phone was going off and I went to it and said, "Hello"

. . .

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Rider**

(Underground labs)

-Full Summery-

As a successor of a hard-boiled (or half- boiled) Detective and Great Kamen rider, the young Rider continued his work of solving crimes, and fight against monsters.

As this Detective gotten an Anonymous call from someone, a tip of Giga memories at a Cadmus Labs at Washington D.C, he take the case, find the lower level, and meet some young heroes. His night of awakening start there, and soon become something bigger than a kamen Rider.

-pairing-

Oc-x-?

(You pick)

Batgirl

Super-girl (Not a female vertion of Superboy)

Power-girl-x-1

Zatanna-x-1 (White Wizard)

Cheshire

Artemis-x-3 (Larc, Marika, Kiva-la)

Aquagirl

Megan-x-3 (No rider system for her yet)

Raven-x-2 (Kiva-la, or Siren)

Starfire-x-1 (Nadeshiko)

-Newly picked-

Ravager-x-1 (Kaixa)

-Main pick pairing-

Artemis and Megan

Both are tied for the main girl, if this tie doesn't break then they will both be Sharing the same guy.

-Talk time-

**Mr.?:** Hey there readers, I've like to say sorry to get this next chapter out as I was busy with other things so to make up for it I made this one longer than the first.

**Other self**: Hard enough for you to get anything done.

**Mr.?:** At least we did do it, but anyways thank you for reading the story, and sending me some ideas, even if they were sent through P.M, I guess people are shy and not say it worldwide internet.

**Other self**: I'm a little disappointed though with just low review at this time.

**Mr.?: **The review would build up over time but right now we're just work on the story and make the announcements, but can you do the announcements, while I write this.

**Other Self**: OK then, for Readers pairing choosing will stop until ether chapter 3, 4, and/or a possibly with a debating on Ch. 5

**MR.?:** For those who didn't see the disclaimer or the haters clam, or the warning in general, I advise to check out the first chapter, from the very beginning of the page.

**Other self**: So are we doing this now?"

**Mr.?**: Yes now onto the story

-Where we left off-

"What?"

I answer the phone not too long ago and what I heard what I couldn't believe as the person one the phone spoke again, "I said I know a shipment of Gaia memories are going to be at." Looking around looking for pen and paper I started to talk and asked the person, "Who is this?" I heard a sigh on the other line and the person said, "Who I am is not important, but the knowledge of those Gaia memories would be used for."

I started to write down things and asked the guy, "Ok, what are they going to be used for?" "I can't talk over the phone just come to Washington D.C, Cadmus Labs, I can tell you more there, goodbye." As the guy was hanging up I spoke up loud and fast as I said, "Wait- wait, hold on! - 'Click!'… Damn it." I hanged up the phone and sat back down in my chair and I took a moment.

'Washington D.C? Cadmus labs? Who was that guy and how did he know this place? I needed answers.' I went to my pocket and pulled out a weird looking cell phone and hit a few number on it before it started to ring. "Hello Robert, something you need?" I sighed a bit and said, "Yea, you got a minute?" I heard a few noises and then I heard him say, "Just tell me some key words."

The name of the place should be a start as I said, "First keyword: Cadmus labs."

-2 Days later-

July 4th Washington D.C

Once upon arrival the area was crowded, good thing I wasn't using the RevolGarry while I was here, but it still hard to get around on the hard-boileder. As I was trying to get around the city to have a good idea of where I was going, and then I came upon an area where the crowed was gathered as I looked at the building I found out it was the 'hall of Justice', where the justice league would go, but I found it more of an… cover, I mean what kind of heroes would have a location of their open knowing to the public, as if it was saying come and attack up, they needed to think of something better than that.

As I was about to take off again I saw some people coming up, all in costumes, 6 at the moment as I saw, as I knew them…well some of them. Batman and his side kick Robin of, Arrow with his side kick speedy, the last two are hard to remember but I think the guy in the orange was aqua-man, the gilled skin kid no idea.

Soon enough two more showed up and they were Flash and Kid-flash and then I hear kid-flash complaining they were the last one there, and I have no idea what he was talking about, but I just gotten into town today and soon enough I see them turning to the path to get to the hall of justice but for a moment Batman stop and turn his head to me… and for some reason I was getting that chilled feeling again, and I haven't felt that sense… Gotham.

I revved up the Hard-Boilder and drove out of site as I still had place to go to, for now a place to eat, then head to Cadmus labs.

-before with the group 3rd P.O.V-

"Today's the day." As batman said to Robin as he place his hand on his side kick's shoulder, knowing he was being let in into the 'Hall of Justice'. "Welcome to the Hall of Justice." As green arrow said out loud with Aqua-man saying, "Headquarter of the Justice League."

"Oh man!" as the group turn to Flash and kid-flash, kid said, "I know we're be the last ones here." For the irony of that as they are the fastest humans alive. Robin spoken up and said, "Hey it's not a race, today is the big day when we can be recognize, to be a part of the justice league."

Batman had a small frown on that as he knew Robin and the others wanted to prove they are a part of the justice league but still sidekicks. "Well we've better head inside now; I'm sure you're all excited to see to get inside." As Green arrow said with everyone agreeing, they started to walk to the path leading to the front doors of the 'Hall of Justice."

As batman was about to walk with them, he stop for a moment for something catching his eye; to see someone on a bike that half black and half neon green. Looking carefully was a young Rider to his look but couldn't see the person face with the helmet covering it, but what catches his attention was the hat on the side. It was a fedora hats with its design and not people would wear that unless they were going to a public place or using for image, and it reminded him of an old friend as he remember his face.

Snapping back to reality, he looks at the young rider again to see him driving off and out of site. "Could it be him?" As Batman knew of his friend passing but he had a protégé and remember the boy saying before long time ago.

"I'll be like 'Boss' one day, as a Hard-boiled Detective and a great person."

Hearing those words echo in his mind and then soon cut short as Robin yelled to him, "Batman? You coming or what?" as he turns to his sidekick, he soon follows and keeping the thought of what he saw on hold for now as he had a bit of Business at the 'Hall of Justice'

-Somewhat later/ Cadmus labs-

(Robert Royal P.O.V)

Walking up to the labs, everything seem in order, nothing suspicious, or out of the nothing out of the ordinary. Coming at the front door hoping someone could have been waiting for me to get here.

When I got to the door, and open it, as I notice it was left unlock. As I went in the front desk was empty and I know something was up as the door should have been lock no matter what and someone must be at the desk at all times.

Pulling out my phone and a Gaia memory I hit the button as it called out, "**Stag**!"

I place it in my phone as it transform into a Stag and flow off. "Check around down here and come back when you found something." As I gave the command to the Stag phone beetle it went off and so did I.

-Someplace else 3rd p.o.v-

Over at a secrecy monitor someone was watching the young Detective walking in the labs above, as a hand with 4 finger came out and hit a switch, things were about to change.

-Robert P.O.V-

Getting back to the main around the stag came back and I ask, "You found something?", and it squeal a bit and shake it body for no, as I lower my head and sighed a bit, I look back up and said, "Good work anyways." I've held out my hand as the stag floated over it and then transforming back into a normal phone with me taking out the memory.

'Ding!'

The sound to my ear, turning my head to it I saw an elevator opening… by itself. Placing the phone in my pocket and walk to the elevator I looked inside to see it was empty like the rest of this floor.

I soon walk in slowly, seeing if it was rig to a bomb or maybe just booby-trap. Nothing was out of the ordinary other than the 50 give or take so buttons to a two story building.

I looked over the elevator more carefully, it was tight fitted, as I could guess, it was a speed elevator. Soon I saw button lighting up as it shows the 30 level, it was flashing as if it wanted me to push it.

"Ether someone is leading me… or this is a trap," as I said and thinking of what I've should do, but ether way it all comes down to this. I hit the button anyways as the elevator ding, the door close and send me down 30 Levels and it wasn't all boring as some elevator music was playing.

As I felt the elevator slowing down, it stops and dings again. The doors open and I walked out. Looking left to right to see if anyone or anything was nearby, the place was empty like on the surface level.

The hall were pretty straight forward as I saw a clean slab floor, fluorescent lights, many doors and lot of security cameras, but I saw none of them were working as the red light wasn't on and they are state of the art cameras to motion sensing and heat sensor, but why are they not on? There only one possible simple answer I know I hate it as it's too easy

"Someone is leading me… but where?" I asked myself as I began to work down the halls. One by one opening doors that leads to a desk place or a lab of some sort, but each one were empty with no equipment, or lock with a key pad and I didn't want to cause any damage to blowing them down.

"Why would anyone lead me down here in the first place? There's nothing here," as I turn the corner of a hall I saw a door with a keypad on it closing by itself, but at the moment it was about to close, I took off my hat, and toss it at the right moment as the liner catches the door just in time.

I walk to it fast, looking around as I did, then put my back against the wall to the side of the door.

Slowly reaching over to the handle and my hat, grasping it and took my time, as I didn't know who or what is behind this door, so I remove hat then crack the door open a little bit and peek inside.

As I could tell the lights were on and it's a lab was a setup, or mostly as I some computers in there that were not on as few other computer were.

Opening the door wider, to get a good look inside to see who came in, but the weird thing is… no one was in there to my site. Before I Opening the door all the way, I took out another Gaia memory as I active it, "**Bat**!"

I pulled out a modified camera then place the Gaia memory in as it came to life, the Gaia bat camera look to me for instructions as I pointed to the room and did a circle around with my finger, as it understood.

The bat camera flow in as I took out my stag phone to see on screen what could be in there, as the image came in circling around, I saw no one, and nothing that would open the door.

Even as the bat circle around, I saw some computers, a human diagram, then a monster like diagram which I could only guess was a Dopant diagram.

As the bat keeps looking around, there was nothing else, no sign of any living being. For me it's a bigger mystery, as why was the door open, as it was obvious someone came in as the door was spring load to shut when someone left it open.

I took the opportunity to go in myself to see what I can find myself. Opening the door all the way and walk in, the bat flow to me and landed in my hand as I took out its memory and place it in my pocket as well as the camera Bat.

I check every corner of the door and there was no hidden door or secret button to push, soon enough I was getting frustrated that I couldn't even find one single clue ether.

Soon enough my attention was more focus on the computers, walking up to them I hit a few button which brought me up to the main screen. Taking a seat that was nearby, I started to get to work by looking into the data, folders, and histories of what being view last.

Soon I found charts, different single letters, meaning Gaia memories were being tested as it just shows 5 letters meaning there at least 5 Gaia memories counted as I see the differed stats is each one with a name beside it.

P: Peacock- 52, Tested

S: Snake - 49, Tested

H: hyenas - 87, Tested

L: Leech- 32, Tested

B: ?- ?, Tested

That last letter, it wasn't saying what it was or what are its states which worry me as it said it was tested, meaning it was use, but the question is, is it being use right now?

As I scroll down the page I came across a Journal log (J.L for short) of the Gaia memories as I began to read it while skipping some to get a good idea of what I'm looking for as I came a cross.

(J.L-21): Having these gaia memories open door I never would thought possible, increasing the human ability by over 60%. Of all the time to find a way to increase the human capability, the Gaia memories jump ahead of schedule.

(Skipping some Journal log)

(J.L- 32): Transferring data of project [**_crypted: B_**] along with several other data of animal DNA, we were missing an important detail of project [**_crypted: B_**], as that we were trying to combine it with human origin.

(Skipping more)

(J.L- 46): Many subject seem became mindless after the testing, their entire body broke down with the modify Gaia memory. It seem we still don't fully understand the capabilities of the memories, But sooner or later project [**_crypted: B_**] will soon be operational to control at will than the original formula did.

I stop reading after that as soon as I hear a small explosion, maybe from the upper level, I knew something might come around on the level to check to see if everything is in order so I try to do the next best thing at the moment.

I've pull out a thumb drive and plug it in then I hit download and soon enough I was getting every copy of the information that I looked at and some I will have to look at later.

As I was busy with the work, something ran across the lab, as a glass container fell and-

'Crash!'

I quickly turn around, with my lost driver already on and my memory on stand-by, but when I look… there was nothing.

I slowly took small steps, not knowing what to expect, when I reach to the side of the lab table, I saw one of the glass tube shatter on the ground. When I look closer, I saw on the ground… a screw?

Putting away my lost driver and my Gaia memory, I'd looking up and around I saw to the upper left of the lab there was a vent that was partly open for me I just said, "What the hell?"

Soon enough I hear something was climbing on the key board as I hear the type buttons being hit, as I turn around fast, I finally saw what was moving as it look to be… an monkey with horns… red glowing horns.

A Small grayish creature, just sitting there, looking at me with its Beady little eyes, for the moment its horns stop glowing.

Standing for a while looking at the small creature as I can clearly see, wasn't a monkey of any sort but a similar body form. As I put a hand on head which was mostly my hand on my hat, the creature titled its head slightly to the side, like it was observing me.

I didn't know what to do or what to say as I don't know if I was busted or it just walk in when I was about finish, as I began to speak, the first words out of my mouth were, "Hey… little fella."

It made a small sound like it gargling in its throat but I guess that how it sounded, it move off the key bored and onto the seat in front of me, like it wanted to get a close up look at me as I said, "Strangle little guy you are." I look to the screen to see the copying was done, and so I reach over slowly as i keep my eyes on the small creature, as i grab the USB and then place in my jacket packet.

It made that sound again which I hear it this time it sounded like a purr like a cat but it sounded confuse to what I said. As I looked at the small little creature, I still didn't know what to make of it but if this creature could understand me… could it lead me around… one way to find out as I asked, "hey, Do you know here I can find 5 of these USB-like device? One's that plugs into human skin?"

It soon made a small sound like it was saying, 'Yes.' As it jump onto my shoulder with me being surprise by it, it looked at me with its horns started to glow again, and I felt a hazy feeling in my mind for a moment as my vision went dark.

-later-

My mind was fuzzy like it was in the clouds, as I began to open my eyes, it was slightly blur, like I was beginning to wake up, when I blink my eyes a few times, it was clear and the cloudy feeling began to lift as he put a hand to me head and said, "ah… what happen?"

I hear a small sound, that did sounded familiar as I open my eyes and relies I was standing up, and on my left shoulder a weight was on it, as I turn my head, I saw the little creature still on my shoulder, looking around and saw I was in a different place than before more darker and wider area than the lab before. I look back at the creature and started to wonder.

I blink a few times and asked, "Did you do something to me?" The little guy jump off my shoulder, as I follow him with my eyes, what he was walking to, or most likely lead me to be a case with the sight of Gaia memories.

My eyes widen, to the site of it, as I walk up to it, I saw the letters of P, H, S, and L, I said, "Well found what I was looking for." Looking around to find some sort of bag or container, I found a small silver case I said, "Well this might do."

As I went down to pick it up then opening it, by the look inside with the soft cut out form was a Gaia memories holder with five empty space, as I look over the Gaia memories, I went to the case to see if I can open it, to my dispels it was stuck tight. As I looked at the case, it seems it had a lock on it.

"Damn it, where's a key when you need one?" I asked as I hear a growl to my side, I saw the little guy holding a paper clip in its hand, as I reach down for it and took it, I said, "You are becoming most helpful, maybe I can find a way to get you out and take you home with me, Phil would love to have a read up on you as well." The small creature growl softly almost as it confused with what i just said to it.

I look at the creature for a moment with a small chuckle escape my lips for a moment before getting back to work. With the paper clip in my hand, I unfold it then bend a few areas of it, then gotten to work. With a few clicks and scratch sounds I said, "I should have taken my lock picking skill more serially." As I said that I was having a bit of a problem with the lock itself, as I raise the clip higher, I felt a dib then I twist it until I hear a, 'Clink!'

I was unlocked, as I smile and said, "Got it." Taking the clip out of the lock, I open the case and the Gaia memories were up to grab. I pick up one after the other with care as there been some cases were a Gaia memory seem to be alive when it was activated and dove into a person skin without the person control.

Placing the last one in, I wipe my head and said, "Good, not that only leave was the B." I turn to the small guy as he was still there and, he was very helpful, as with the teaching of boss with me, I decided to do something nice.

As the creature looked at me weird as I pulled out a small package of saltine crackers, as I open it, gotten one out, I've gave It to the little guy and said, "How about a small break?"

The creature came a little close as I sniff the cracker for anything, and then took it as it started to nibble on it; I took the other one and did a bit of nibbling myself, after a bit with three packs of Saltines. The creature seems to be delighted with me sharing my few crackers I had on me from lunch.

"Well, breaks over, sorry little guy, I'm all out," As I said to the guy made a small sad sound. "Well nothing I can do, you had more of your fair share, when you asked for what left of my half a crack, anyways, I need to find that last Gaia memory." As I looked ahead then thought for a moment, the last one was the missing B that was different than the others, as I look back at the little guy, I asked it, "You wouldn't know where I can find the last one?"

Before I could get an Answer, the door to the room open up as I saw what look to be Guardian, a member of the Justice league or alley but I didn't get into much about the justice league other than Phil, as I wonder what was he doing here, as I saw an identical creature on Guardian's shoulder to the one that with me, and with other 4 creature that was similar to the small guy that those also had ape like bodies but they seem to be more bigger and stronger.

As Guardian walk in he point out and said, "Hold it right there." As he came closer and said, "Your holding something that doesn't belong to you, return them and there will be no problem?"

I reach in my pocket and pulled out a badge and said, "Hold on I'm Detective Royal, of the N.Y Detective Agency." As I showed him, he stop for a moment then looked at the badge to see it was real and then asked, "What are you doing here then Detective, if you haven't notice, your breaking law by trespassing, and taking Cadmus labs property."

Putting away the badge and said, "No that would be you, I was more or less invited then brought here, and these items are illegals and dangers. But the Question is, what are you doing here, aren't you a Hero?"

As guardian look to me and said, "I am head of security here, and believe me, if there were any illegal items here I would know about them."

I sighed and it seem I have to get more deeper into this argument and said, "Well it seem you need to find a better job because these." As I held the case then lower it saying, "Are Gaia memories, dangers to the human mind and body when it change you to super human like, acts as a drug that make you additive. More or less being sold on the black market. If you knew about this item, I suggest you turn yourself in."

Guardian looked at me and said, "I don't understand, what do you-" Stopping mid-way, I notice something, the small creature on his shoulder with its horns started to glow, as I remember what the small guy did as well, and when Guardian return to normal… or I though he did, he pointed at me and said, "Take him down!"

As the slightly larger creature came at me, I said, "Crap." I took action right away as the first of those creatures came at me fast, as I swung the case at it, hitting it away; I kick the following one, then ran to the side of the lab area.

The group following me as one was about to get the jump on me, running in my good shoes, which I shouldn't have brought, ran up the wall a few steps before back flipping as I held my hat, the creature crashing into as I landed behind it, then turn around fast with the case swinging to deflect a hit from Guardian, as I kick in his Gut, as he took a few step back then I ran up to him, slamming the case on his head hard as it left him in a dizzy, I ran up to him again as I swung up with the case hitting guardian's chin, he fell back knocked out.

As I was about to make a break, one of the creatures got on my back and hang around my neck, chocking me. As I struggle with it for a moment swinging around the thing wouldn't let go.

As I was about to run out of breath, another weight came on me but not much as I look, it was the little guy that was with me, going at the bigger guys eye as it hit it, the thing let go, and then took the little guy on its shoulder and throw him across the room.

Hitting a wall cried out before when it unconscious, as the creature turn back to me, only saw the metal case at it face as I swung the case on its face, hitting it as it skid across the room. Breathing hard with my hand at my neck, I look over the little guy that saved my life.

I walk over to the little guy, as I knee down to put down the case for a moment to check up the little guy to see if he was alive, as I can tell he was breathing. Relief to see that, I took off my jacket with emptying the pocket of it, I fold it up and lift the little guy up carefully and lay the jacket under him for him to lay on it as I put him back down on it.

It was a regular black biker leather jacket I worn with the suit, so given it to the little guy wasn't a big deal for me, as it is leaving me with just a vest with a tie with a white long sleeve that roll up to my elbows. Seeing it was good, I gave a nodded and went to the case, picking it up while getting up.

I began to walk out the door that until the same feeling took over me again with a blur vision as I put my hand to my head and said, "What? Again, from wher-" I didn't finish as I drop down with the case. From the side as I fail to notice the small creature that was with Guardian, as it horns were glowing.

Dropping to my knees, and then falling to the side on the ground as I was unable to control my body, then door open again. I couldn't see who was there but I hear a voice saying, "First three sidekick's brats, and now this. Is my security really so bad that a stranger got in so easily."

Hearing that, I figure it must be the head guy running the place, I hear a 2nd set of footsteps as I soon hear a familiar voice as person said, "I did warn you about such thing, But it seem he is unlike the three before, perhaps he's more intelligent, maybe we should do something different with this one."

I hear a the first guy grunting as he said, "I don't care if he's with the CIA or a mercenary, put him in the cloning processor like the others, whoever he is, I don't want any more surprises, got that!" for a moment it was silent until that familiar voice said, "I understand, I will see it to be done."

As the 2nd person came walking over, I still could see as my eyes were still blur and almost close over but I soon hear a voice in my head, that same one as I hear on the phone, as the guy said in my head, '**_I am truly sorry for putting you through all this, rest now Rider, you still have a task to be done_**.'

Soon the feeling took over again but this time stronger than before as my sight soon went dark, I don't know what will happen or that telepathy guy will do, for now I will just have to wait and hope for the best and plan for the worst.


End file.
